


mess me up

by space_slasher



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_slasher/pseuds/space_slasher
Summary: Спенсер Рид не ревнует.





	mess me up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [mess me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343972) by [writing_way_too_much](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_way_too_much/pseuds/writing_way_too_much). 



Спенсер Рид не ревнует.

Это нелепо. Он абсолютно точно не ревнует. Он не допустит, чтобы его контролировали такие глупые вещи, как эмоции.

Но, увы, у Спенсера в груди есть… есть неуловимые чувства, когда он видит Дерека Моргана, флиртующего с девчонкой.

Это бестолково, потому что он даже не знает, _любит ли_ Морган парней. Рид не влюбляется, он не ощущает чертовых бабочек в животе, он не флиртует и не целуется с первым встречным, и все в этом духе. Он понимает, как это работает: химические вещества, объясняющие любовь, наука привлекательности, общественные нормы того, что должно быть красивым. Ничего из этого не подходит ему.

Он особенно не любит таких людей, как Дерек Морган.

Дерек Морган — это тот, кто красуется своим накаченным телом и никогда не делает домашнюю работу, кто делит комнату в общежитии вместе с Ридом, кто оставляет после себя стойкий запах одеколона везде и всегда да так, что все вещи его соседа пахнут самим Дереком…

— На мой взгляд, это звучит, как будто ты влюбился, мой дорогой. — ухмыляясь, сказала вчера Джей-Джей. Они сидели в библиотеке уже несколько часов, и Рид не прекращал жаловаться о соседе-плейбое, кто выгоняет его из комнаты почти каждую ночь, чтобы остаться наедине с очередной девушкой, кто всегда просит списать домашку (потому что, по всей видимости, они оба изучают криминальную психологию; Вселенная — та еще сучка, которая имеет со Спенсером свои счеты).

— Это не так! — настаивал Рид, отчаянно пытаясь не краснеть. — Он просто раздражает меня, Джей-Джей.

— Конечно.

***

 _Возможно, Джей-Джей права_ , бесполезно предложил разум Рида.

Он случайно сжимает жестяную банку соды в руке слишком сильно.

Рид не был большим поклонником алкоголя — у него была хорошая сдержанность, спасибо, мама — но полдюжины кружек пива казались привлекательнее с каждой минутой.

Он натыкается взглядом на человека.

С его черного тряпичного кресла, стоящего почти в углу, хорошо просматривается вся комната, и он также может ясно наблюдать Моргана, общающегося с какой-то первокурсницей на диване в середине комнаты. Морган продолжает наклоняться все ближе, и вот они уже почти целуются, и окей, Рид заебался больше, чем думал, если он на самом деле хочет оказаться прямо сейчас на месте той девчонки.

Он уходит.

Ледяной ветер раздражает, бьёт потоками прямо в лицо. И это единственная причина, почему у него слезятся глаза, убеждает он себя.

 _Не приводи никого в комнату вечером. Я вернусь рано_ , пишет он Моргану.

 _Ты разве не на вечеринке?_ Сосед отвечает почти немедленно. Рид хмурится, смотря в телефон.

_Я был._

_Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, красавчик._

***

— Как ты? — спросила Гарсия.

Рид сглатывает и перебрасывает телефон в другую руку:

— У меня проблема.

— Пожалуйста, пусть это будет не та проблема, которая расстроила тебя и Джей-Джей несколько дней назад. Я еще не выпила своего утреннего кофе.

— Дело в парне.

— Так… хорошо, кто именно?

— Мой сосед.

Гарсия вздохнула:

— Это самое большое клише из всех возможных, Спенсер Рид. В следующий раз думай лучше.

— Но… но, — заикался Рид, — Он… он действительно мил со мной, даже несмотря на то, что я явно не профи в социальных взаимоотношениях, и у него такие накаченные руки, и его одеколон пахнет так хорошо…

— Безусловно, гений мог придумать прилагательное получше, чем просто мил. — Гарсия прервала его. Обычно Спенсер Рид начинает защищаться по причине лишения сна или эмоционального смятения, или нечто подобного. — Просто поговори с ним, малыш.

— Не обещаю, — пробормотал он.

— Ты сможешь сделать это. Разве не он зовет тебя «хорошеньким мальчиком»?

***

Эмили Прентис сидела впереди Рида в аудитории во второй половине дня в четверг. Ее черные волосы немного касались парты. Она всегда была проницательной, лучше замечала детали. И была положительно настроена к беседе с Ридом, несмотря на временами занудные факты, влезающие, перебивающие разговор.

Морган тоже был на этих послеобеденных занятиях (ровно, как и Джей-Джей, и Гарсия. На курсе преподает специальный агент Дэйв Росси. Впоследствии, Рид будет восхищаться их совместной работой. Но это уже совсем другая история).

Главная проблема Эмили Прентис была в том, что она милая.

 _Ладно, нет, это звучит неправильно_ , он исправляется у себя в голове, смотря прямо. Она милая и это неплохо. Проблема в том, что его сосед осознал этот факт и преследовал ее с начала семестра.

— Что Эмили сделала тебе? — прошипел Морган. Рид немного подпрыгнул, случайно нарисовав ручкой полоску на внутренней стороне ладони. — Ты пялишься на нее последние двадцать минут.

Иногда Рид забывал, что Дерек сидит рядом с ним.

— Ничего, прости, я просто замечтался. — промямлил он, пытаясь незаметно отодвинуться от парня.

Морган окинул его долгим взглядом, который только заставил Рида почувствовать жар во всем теле. Он потер шею и продолжил:

— Это действительно ничего. Эмили добра со мной. И у меня нет с ней никаких проблем.

Внимательно смотря на него, Морган приподнял одну бровь, что, опять же, не действовало устрашающе, а только заставило сердце Рида на несколько секунд сбиться с размеренного ритма.

— Хорошо, — медленно ответил он.

***

— У меня глобальная проблема, — заявил Рид.

— Это может подождать минут десять? — спросила Джей-Джей, записывая имя посетителя на стаканчике и отдавая его человеку, работающему с кофемашиной. — Ты вроде как пришел в самый час пик.

— Да, конечно. — Рид отошел немного в сторону, осторожно, не прикасаясь к стойке или любым другим поверхностям для приготовления пищи. Кофейня, в которой работала Джей-Джей, была довольно чистой, но он не хотел рисковать.

— И не стой на проходе, пожалуйста. Сядь за тот крайний столик, я скоро подойду.

Рид, как и попросила Джей-Джей, сел за столик и принялся наблюдать за подругой. Она была красива со светлыми волосами, завязанными в низкий хвост, с улыбкой, которая никогда не выглядела фальшивой, даже во время тяжелых и длинных смен. Это была ее стихия. Дружественные беседы с незнакомыми людьми, разговоры по душам с друзьями — все это получалось у нее на отлично, чего нельзя сказать о Спенсере. Он мог бы влюбиться, если бы не считал ее почти сестрой.

— Хорошо, у меня перерыв. Давай, расскажи мне о своей проблеме. — примерно через двадцать минут сказала Джей-Джей, вытирая руки о маленькое полотенце, висящее у нее на поясе.

— Это мой сосед, — начал Рид.

— Ты наконец-то смирился со своими чувствами к нему?

Рид моргнул:

— Откуда ты уже знаешь?

— Он называет тебя красавчиком, ради всего святого, и ты переписываешься с ним всё свое чертово время. Ты никогда не писал мне, Рид. Это, так сказать, очевидно.

— Ты думаешь, он знает?

Джей-Джей должно быть почувствовала страх в голосе Рида, потому что ее лицо смягчилось, она положила свою руку поверх его и немного сжала:

— Просто поговори с ним. Я уверена, все будет хорошо.

***

— Ты целовался с кем-нибудь?

Рид фыркнул.

— Я похож на того, кто целовался хоть раз, а?

— Ну, гении всегда были для меня загадкой. — Морган отложил свой телефон и убрал наушники. Вопрос «Почему кто-то начинает разговор, пока копается в телефоне» всегда интересовал Рида, но сейчас не суть важно. — Так, это нет?

— Точно нет, — подтвердил Рид, чувствуя, что его лицо начинает гореть. Он попытался отвлечь свои мысли, но сосредоточиться на домашнем задании не получалось уже последние минут тридцать. Необычно, что Морган все еще был в комнате, хотя обычно он проводил вечер пятницы в весьма другой, более раскрепощенной и интимной, обстановке.

— А хотел?

— К чему ты ведешь?

— Ты экспериментировал?

— Я… что?

Морган стоял позади, держа одну руку на спинке стула Рида. Когда он успел подойти так близко? Зачем он подошел так близко и говорит эти… вещи, и…

— Ты знаешь. — пожал плечами он. — Экспериментировал. Ну, с человеком одного пола.

— Я уже прошел свой сексуальный кризис, — сказал Рид, не поднимая глаз. Он писал ответ, не уверенный даже, что это правильный вопрос. Его разум путался, когда он находился так близко к Дереку. — Я бисексуал.

— О.

Рид думал, что разговор закончен, и допустил ошибку, взглянув вперед. И, ох боже, Морган был прям здесь, буквально в дюймах от его лица. Это официально можно считать его смертью.

— Хэй, — пробормотал он хриплым голосом. По спине Рида пробежали мурашки.

— Привет, — чопорно ответил Спенсер, не зная, что делать. Есть ли особые сигналы, знаки, которые он должен предпринять или…

Морган целует его, соединяя их губы вместе, и Рид чуть не падает со стула от шока и неожиданности.

— Прости. — извиняется Дерек немедленно, отходя назад. — О боже, Рид, мне так жаль, я не думал… я думал… хорошо, прости, я ухожу, я могу найти другого соседа по комнате, если ты хочешь, чтобы…

— Нет, стой! — вскрикивает Рид. Эти два слова заняли всего полсекунды, вот, как быстро его мозг принимает важные решения. — Стой, стой, сделай так еще раз, но правильно.

Морган нахмурился, но затем улыбнулся уголком губ, и черт, это так сексуально.

— Встань, — скомандовал он, делая несколько шагов, чтобы оказаться прямо перед Ридом. — Я собираюсь сейчас тебя поцеловать, если ты не против.

Рид кивнул в знак согласия.

На этот раз, это на самом деле получилось намного лучше. Дерек Морган чертовски хорош в поцелуях, и это несмотря на то, что Рид совершенно плох во всем, что хоть отдаленно связанно с романтикой и отношениями.

Дерек аккуратно проводит рукой по мягким, словно он каждый раз использует тонну кондиционера, волосам Рида, осторожно тянет их и подталкивает парня к столу. Стараясь не сильно напирать, наклоняет голову в сторону, прикусывает губу и сразу же проводит языком, зализывая ранку. Морган отстраняется и смотрит в затуманенные глаза, мысленно спрашивая. И Спенсер, обняв его за шею, решительно прижимается к Дереку ближе.

***

— Так, вы переспали?

Рид проводит свободной рукой по лицу:

— Боже Гарсия, нет.

— Что? Это же справедливый вопрос. — ответила она. — Окей, тогда как далеко вы зашли?

— Он… он поцеловал меня, и мы обнимались, это было к… как…

— Как что? — нетерпеливо спросила Пенелопа. — У вас была целая комната в распоряжении в пятничный вечер, и вы только целовались?

— Гарсия, ты забываешь, что я все еще новичок в этом.

Она кивнула, хотя Рид ее не видел:

— Хорошо, на этот раз я прощаю тебя. Но лучше бы тебе рассказать побольше пикантных подробностей, когда я позвоню в следующий раз.

— Я…

— Пока! Повеселись со своим сексуальным парнем.

— Кто это был? — спросил Морган, заходя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. Рид застонал, плюхаясь на кровать и позволяя телефону упасть на пол.

— Моя подруга Пенелопа Гарсия. Ей нравится думать, что я интереснее, чем есть на самом деле.

— Я думаю, что ты очень интересный. — Рид поднял на него взгляд и чуть не подавился слюной.

По-видимому, Морган только что вышел из душа, потому что он определенно был без рубашки и только в баскетбольных шортах, и черт возьми, он выглядел хорошо. Очень и очень хорошо.

— Отлично выглядишь. — выпалил Рид, прежде чем успел осознать свои мысли. Он стремительно покраснел и отвернулся от Моргана, пряча лицо в подушке.

— Ну, я надеюсь. — ответил Дерек, стараясь скрыть в голосе веселье. Спенсер почувствовал, как прогнулась кровать, когда он сел рядом.

— Было бы трудно добиться тебя, если бы я не выглядел хорошо.

— Это было бы… что…

***

— Так, Спенсер, как продвигаются твои дела с той глобальной проблемой?

— Нет больше проблемы, — улыбнулся Рид.

Джей-Джей восхищённо вздохнула:

— Ты поговорил с ним?

— Вроде того.

— Вроде того?

— Я целовался с ним пару раз. — гордо пояснил он. Девушка рассмеялась.

— И это все? Поцеловал его и теперь ты в порядке?

— Ну, нет, мы говорили тоже. — _говорили тихим шепотом, они оба так устали, что не могли двигаться, дыхание Моргана щекотало его шею._ — Ты должна гордиться, Джей-Джей, теперь у меня есть парень.

— Я очень горда, — ответила она. Девушка широко улыбнулась и начала делать ему напиток, кофе с правильным количеством сливок и сахара, потому что она знала его большую часть жизни. Она потрясающая. — Мой маленький малыш Спенс выбрался в реальный мир.

— О, замолчи. — сказал Рид, ухмыляясь.

***

Дерек Морган не похож ни на одного человека, с которыми знаком Спенсер Рид. Он импульсивный, внимательный и заботливый, добрый, но иногда можно увидеть, как у него в глазах появляется сталь, когда кто-то смеется над Ридом. Он флиртует с ним почти на каждом уроке, водит на романтические свидания. Он нежно целует его, когда страх подкрадывается слишком близко, но и заставляет выходить из зоны комфорта. Он всецело, абсолютно полностью запутал, встряхнул Рида.

И Спенсер совершенно не против.


End file.
